1) We sought to evaluate whether pulse wave velocity (PWV), a noninvasive index of arterial stiffness, is a predictor of the longitudinal changes in systolic blood pressure (SBP) and of incident hypertension. Although arterial stiffness is believed to underlie, in part, the age-associated changes in SBP, particularly at older ages, few longitudinal studies in humans have examined the relationship between arterial stiffness and blood pressure. Pulse wave velocity was measured at baseline in 449 normotensive or untreated hypertensive volunteers (age 53 +/- 17 years). Repeated measurements of blood pressure were performed during an average follow-up of 4.9 +/- 2.5 years. After adjusting for covariates including age, body mass index, and mean arterial pressure, linear mixed effects regression models showed that PWV was an independent determinant of the longitudinal increase in SBP (p = 0.003 for the interaction term with time). In a subset of 306 subjects who were normotensive at baseline, hypertension developed in 105 (34%) during a median follow-up of 4.3 years (range 2 to 12 years). By stepwise Cox proportional hazards models, PWV was an independent predictor of incident hypertension (hazard ratio 1.10 per 1 m/s increase in PWV, 95% confidence interval 1.00 to 1.30, p = 0.03) in individuals with a follow-up duration greater than the median. Thus, pulse wave velocity is an independent predictor of the longitudinal increase in SBP and of incident hypertension. This suggests that PWV could help identify normotensive individuals who should be targeted for the implementation of interventions aimed at preventing or delaying the progression of subclinical arterial stiffening and the onset of hypertension (J Am Coll Cardiol. 2008;51(14):1377-83). Ongoing studies in our laboratory are investigating the genetics of arterial stiffness. 2) Hypertension accelerates the age-associated increase in aortic root diameter (AoD), likely because of chronically elevated distending pressures. However, the pulsatile component of blood pressure may have a different relationship with AoD. We sought to assess the relationship between AoD and pulse pressure (PP) while accounting for left ventricular and central arterial structural and functional properties, which are known to influence PP. The study population was composed of 1256 individuals, aged 30 to 79 years (48% women and 48% hypertensive), none of whom were on antihypertensive medications. Blood pressure was measured in the sitting position with conventional sphygmomanometry. PP was calculated as the difference between systolic and diastolic blood pressures. AoD was measured at end diastole at the level of the sinuses of Valsalva with echocardiography. The relationship between AoD and PP was evaluated with multiple regression analyses. PP was 50+/-14 mm Hg in men and 54+/-18 mm Hg in women, and AoD was 31.9+/-3.5 mm in men and 28.9+/-3.5 mm in women. After adjusting for age, age(2), height, weight, and mean arterial pressure, AoD was independently and inversely associated with PP in both sexes. After further adjustments for central arterial stiffness and wall thickness, reflected waves, and left ventricular geometry, AoD remained inversely associated with PP in both men (coefficient=-0.48; P=0.0003; model R(2)=0.51) and women (coefficient=-0.40; P=0.01; model R(2)=0.61). Thus, AoD is inversely associated with PP, suggesting that a small AoD may contribute to the pathogenesis of systolic hypertension. Longitudinal studies are needed to examine this possibility. (Hypertension. 2008;51(2):196-202). 3) Aortic root diameter (AoD) increases with aging and is related to body size. AoD is also presumed to increase in hypertension. In prior studies, however, after adjusting for age and body size, AoD did not differ between hypertensive and normotensive (NT) individuals. Hypertension is a heterogeneous condition with various subtypes that differ in pathophysiology and age distribution. We assessed whether AoD differs among subjects with the various subtypes of hypertension and nonhypertensive individuals. In 1,256 volunteers aged 30-79 years (48% women, 48% hypertensive; all untreated), AoD was measured at the sinuses of Valsalva with transthoracic echocardiography. Using cutoff values based on the Seventh Report of the Joint National Committee on Prevention, Detection, Evaluation, and Treatment of High Blood Pressure, subjects were identified as NT (23%), or prehypertensive (PH, 29%), or as having isolated diastolic (IDH, 6%), isolated systolic (ISH, 12%), or systolic-diastolic (SDH, 30%) hypertension. Groups were compared using analysis of variance with Bonferroni's correction. AoD increased with age and body surface area (BSA) in both men (r = 0.25 and 0.19, respectively) and women (r = 0.30 and 0.22, respectively) (all P < 0.0001). In men, those identified as having IDH, ISH, and SDH each had a 6% larger AoD than NT individuals (all P < 0.05). In women, those identified with ISH and SDH had a 10 and 8% larger AoD than NT individuals, respectively (all P < 0.05). In both sexes, after indexing to BSA, only ISH individuals exhibited larger AoD compared with NT individuals (both P < 0.05). But, with further adjustment for age, these differences were no longer observed. Thus, even when the subtypes of hypertension are examined separately, age and BSA, not hypertension status, account for the AoD differences between NT and hypertensive subjects. (Am J Hypertens. 2008;21(5):558-63). 4) Heart failure with preserved ejection fraction often develops in hypertensive left ventricular hypertrophy (HLVH) patients and involves multiple abnormalities. Clarification of changes most specific to heart failure with preserved ejection fraction (HFpEF) may help elucidate underlying pathophysiology. We sought to identify cardiovascular features of patients with HFpEF that differ from those in individuals with HLVH of similar age, gender, and racial background but without failure. We performed a cross-sectional study that compared HFpEF patients (n = 37), HLVH subjects without HF (n = 40), and normotensive control subjects without LVH (n = 56). All subjects had an EF of >50%, sinus rhythm, and insignificant valvular or active ischemic disease, and groups were matched for age, gender, and ethnicity. Comprehensive echo-Doppler and pressure analysis was performed. The HFpEF patients were predominantly African-American women with hypertension, LVH, and obesity. They had vascular and systolic-ventricular stiffening and abnormal diastolic function compared with the control subjects. However, most of these parameters either individually or combined were similarly abnormal in the HLVH group and poorly distinguished between these groups. The HFpEF group had quantitatively greater concentric LVH and estimated mean pulmonary artery wedge pressure (20 mm Hg vs. 16 mm Hg) and shorter isovolumic relaxation time than the HLVH group. They also had left atrial dilation/dysfunction unlike in HLVH and greater total epicardial volume. The product of LV mass index and maximal left atrial (LA) volume best identified HFpEF patients (84% sensitivity, 82% specificity). Thus, in an urban, principally African American, cohort, HFpEF patients share many abnormalities of systolic, diastolic, and vascular function with nonfailing HLVH subjects but display accentuated LVH and LA dilation/failure. These latter factors may help clarify pathophysiology and define an important HFpEF population for clinical trials (J Am Coll Cardiol. 2007;49(2):198-207).